The Trials of Furno
"We were made to be heroes. It's our job to help anyone in the known worlds that needs it. We weren't built to fail." - Preston Stormer '''The Trials of Furno '''is the first comic ever released for Hero Factory. It was adapted from the TV show by Greg Farshtey Synopsis The Alpha Team are fending off villains XPlode and Rotor who are making off with a shipment of C-4000 grade explosives. In the ensuing battle, XPlode manages to distract the heroes long enough to escape, leaving his lackey Rotor behind to fend for himself. Preston Stormer then radios rookie William Furno to assist in placing Hero Cuffs on Rotor. Rotor, however, threatens the rookie hero. Furno hurls his Dual Fire Shooter at Rotor, and the weapon becomes jammed in Rotor's propellers. However, Rotor then activates his Lethal Gas-Spewing Device, and Furno is only saved by the quick action of Stormer. However, Rotor manages to escape. Furno, believing he had the situation under control, questions Stormer as to why he acted in such a way, to which Stormer replies he wouldn't take any chances. Back at the Factory, Stormer advises Furno to hit the Training Spheres and replay the day's mission noting his critical errors. In the Sphere, Furno talks with his fellow rookies Mark Surge and Natalie Breez. While mounting his Furno Bike, Surge remarks that Stormer is harsh to all rookies, but Furno responds by saying that he has watched all the recordings of all Stormer's missions, and that Stormer does not expect anything other than perfection from his fellow heroes as well as himself. Furno then states that he will never stop until he gets Stormer's respect. Stormer then decides to take the three rookies on a training mission. However, before arriving on location, a transmission came in from Hero Factory informing Stormer of an attack on the explosives plant on Lemus 2. Despite feeling that three rookies did not constitute a team, he piloted the Hero Craft planetside. It turned out that the villains XPlode and Rotor were behind this heist as well. Rotor points out a Hero Pod in the sky, which Xplode then downs with six of his Explosive Spikes. However, it turned out that the pod was a decoy, and all four Heroes emerged safely. Though Furno appears confident, Stormer reminds him not to celebrate, for if the plant explodes, the planet could be knocked out of orbit. Stormer leads an assault on the villains. XPlode orders Rotor to focus their attacks on the more experienced Stormer, so as to more easily deal with the rookies. With Stormer successfully subdued, Furno instructs Surge to bring him out of harms way. When asked by Breez as to what he was going to do, he simply responds that he is going to settle a score. Calling the Furno Bike from the Hero Craft using an ultrasonic signal, Furno attacks both XPlode and Rotor. Despite their best efforts to home in on Furno, the villains cannot land any hits on him as he was moving too fast. Rotor suggests using the explosives to stop Furno, but Surge sends lightning lancing at XPlode from his weapons stopping him before XPlode can use the explosives. Furno then jumps off the bike, and kicks Rotor with a grunt. However, XPlode manages to escape. Furno then uses the power-draining Hero-Cuffs to subdue Rotor. A now revived Stormer compliments Furno, who then remarks that XPlode is running from fear. However, Stormer then reminds Furno that he shouldn't be disillusioned, and that XPlode would try again, and Hero Factory would have to be ready for that... Cuz' it sucks Characters *The Alpha Team *XPlode *Rotor Trivia * This comic was published for San Diego Comic-Con 2010, and is exclusive to that event. External Links *View Category:2010 Category:Comics Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Real Life Articles